Water wovles
by darkstarligt21
Summary: What will happen if bella was a wolf before jacob.She is in another pack, but a quest has come to her. She holds the key to win a great battle that is coming. This is before she meet the cullens.


**A.N Hello everyone **

**This story is before bella meets the cullens.**

**I do not own twilight characters only ****Stephenie Meyer. **

Water wolves

chapter 1

My name is Bella and I live on a Island in the ocean by La push. Renee and Charlie are not my real parents. My true form is a wolf and my pack can shape-shift into a person when they are one years old. The mother wovles have to stay a wolf until their pups can shape-shift. My mother name is Aquaflower and my father name is Oceanfang he is the alpha of the pack. My real name Moonpearl I also have a brother name Starclaw and a sister name Oceanpetal. My pack's name Thunderwaves, but we are not the only pack out here on this huge forest island there is three other that live here too. They are Rushingwaves, Darkwaves,and Shiningwaves. When we died we go to Moonlit we are anicent ancestor hunt at and giving gruidence to their younger wovles.

My father was sent a message from the Alpha before him that his daughter would hold the key to the wolves there that is fixing to shape-shift any moment there and she must help through a big battle that is going to happen. Then that next he told me what I have to do and what have happen in his dream. The next day was my last day to she my pack before my leaving my father make anoucment about it. My mother was crying, so was my sister and my brother was looking at the gound with sadness in his eyes. I pressed my muzzle aganist each of their sad faces saiding farwell to them. I started to swim to the beach where my desinty await for me.

Once I made it on the shore I felt competely alone and miss my pack very much all ready. I look back to see the Island,but it was to far away to see. I was hungry I cross the beach and into the forest to hunt. I saw a deer eating the soft green grass. I hid in the bushes shalking my prey until I was in trail lenght away. I pounced on it and killed with my teeth snap its neck in one hit. I ate quietly when I was done I wash my muzzle to get rid of the blood. I continue to walk until I found a cave to sleep in the night. The next morning was very rainy,but I have to keep exploring the strange land before I make myself know to anyone has stoped rainy in mid day, so now I can search the land faster. The was damp under my paws as I walk through the forest. I reach to the end of the forest that night I have search every piece of this forest. Now it is for myself to show up, so I turn myself into a person, my outfit was me a ocean blue mini dress that came up to knees with sea shells pattern at the bottom of the dress. I walk to a little red house as the humans have called it. I knock on the door. Someone inside the house said.

"I will get it, it may be Embry and Quil anyway." The footsteps are coming closer, and closer until it stoped at the other side of door. It open there standing was the most beautiful man I ever seen. Oh No! I have imprinted on this unknow man! He was one of many soon be wolves on this beach so far and by the looks of it he is going to be the alpha. Well, my father would be happy that I have imprinted on this soon to be alpha wolf.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black what might your name be?" He greeted kindly holding his paw out, wait not paw I mean hand. I so needed to learn these humans words correctly so no one will think I talk like a animal. Wait a name ...ummm...lets see ...Oh I know!

"My name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella." I replied sweetly taking his hands as he lead me into the house where two more men sat at. Their eyes was growing big as a puffer fish was all puff out. Now that is funny two old looking at me that I was a shinning star. Jacob led me to big soft thing that was called a couch.

"So Jacob what do you have there?" Asked the guy in the wheeled chair. I looked at Jacob he had a very cute smile on his face. I turned back to the old man.

"Well, Billy it is Girl of course." Saided the other man in the chair that in front of a big black thing with little people inside it. Umm... that is very strange.

"Charlie I think I know that I was just wondering who she is?" The guy called billy looked at and simle.

" Dad this is Bella." Jacob answered for me, while I nuzzle in his side and fell alseep listening to his heart beat. Feeling his arm around me holding me tight. That is the moment that I diddn'tt feel loney anymore since I left my pack. I felt happy then I had ever been before until this very moment. I was dreaming of the wolf that Jacob was going to be and Jacob and mine little pups playing with one another and how he is going to be a great alpha. It was the best night I ever had since I left the Island.

***********************A.N**********************

**I hope you like it. Please reveiw. If you want to continue writing this story.**

**Next chapter is in Jacob's pov. **


End file.
